


Thinking (about you)

by Phanseyelash123



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Good Peter, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Soft Peter Parker, Wade is soft, pinning, they banter a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanseyelash123/pseuds/Phanseyelash123
Summary: Peter Parker is in love with Wade... Maybe he should admit it?





	Thinking (about you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! I wrote this during school since i had a whole ass day of just,,,,,, this so youre welcome. a lot of salt n' pepa references and kicki minaj cause she a queeny.  
> follow me on insta @marvel_is_the_good_kush

Peter Parker was thinking about Wade Wilson again. It wasn’t uncommon, he did it a lot, usually in the early morning, the sun coming into the sky and painting the world in shades of bittersweet gold and shining bronzes, slotting through the windows of sleeping buildings, onto his thoughtful head. The times where even for the city that never sleeps, it was peaceful, and all seemed quiet.  
These times was when his head was full of the mercenary clad in red and black, with the slim katanas and dangerous guns, all strapped on to his well-toned body that the leather really made more than clear. These times, his head was hectic, but somehow so collected. He knew he liked his friend. He had to- otherwise the way he thought about him wouldn’t make any sense. But, as well, he hadn’t ever really liked a man before. It was strange… didn’t people figure out their sexuality when they were younger- much younger than him, who was twenty-two. 

As his mind travelled and studied the conundrum, he came to realise that this was not his first crush he had on a male. He had liked Eddie Brock, he had liked Harry Osborn, and he had liked Johnny Storm. He was an idiot for not figuring it out. His heart would race faster, drumming against the cage of bones that dared to keep it contained, his face would flame with blooming heat when their hands brushed and yet again, he would lie and bed and simply think.  
His alarm went off. 

Startled, Peter sat up. Another time he got no sleep thanks to the man who called himself insufferable and admirable at the same time. He wondered if Wade ever lied down and thought of him like he did. Turning the alarm off, he eased up and groaned, his side being injured from the night before, stitched together by himself. Kraven sure had done a number on him, yesterday… If Deadpool hadn’t shown, he didn’t know if he would even have the time to think about him. A pool of ice settled in his stomach at the idea. The idea of never telling Wade how he felt. The idea of Wade being guilty of his demise…

Shaking it off, he cleaned his teeth after having one slice of toast. He had already had a shower (to get rid of the blood), so he ran his fingers through his bird nest of hair and pulled on his suit (he had stitched it together, all the while he was thinking about him), then his usual clothes over it, covering the iconic logo and bright colours from public view. 

Wandering through New York while his mind raced with millions of possibilities was probably not good, since he was so easily distracted and got too much in his head way too often. Because of his lack of focus, he didn’t process that someone was rushing into his side and demanding his wallet. He grunted, aware that he couldn’t just slam into him or punch him in the face, and the gun in his hand didn’t look so appealing.   
He slotted his hand into his pocket, but recognised he needed the remaining coffee for his lunch and coffee, so he balled his fist, readying for repercussions to his actions.   
Instead of having to dodge the lead that would tear his skin, the mugger slid to the floor, alerting Peter immensely, leaving him to question if he had punched him so quickly he didn’t even see his fist, and then the man in red, insufferable and admirable, the two swords and guns was behind him.

Peter smiled.

Wade was concerned, “hey, you good? Didn’t hurt you, did he?” He asked and lightly touched Peter’s arm, and he only smiled and shook his head, making the mercenary confused.  
“Why’re you smiling like that? Not saying it’s a bad thing, since you have the prettiest mouth and teeth of them all…” he paused, listening to something that wasn’t there. “Yeah, not Spidey though. No, no. Prettiest of them all. In general. He’s pretty.” Peter felt his face heat. Wade interrupted his thought process to look Peter up and down, “hey, lemme get you a drink!”

Peter’s eyes widened, “no, no, its fine, really, I was just on my way to grab a coffee, it doesn’t matter, I promise.” His hands gestured wildly, unsure if he was even able to handle Wade in civilian clothing. Wade made a ‘pshh’ sound, swatting him playfully.  
“Nah, it’s good. I’m more loaded than Nicki Minaj. ‘More digits than a phone number’ real quote from the Queen herself.” He saluted emotionally, and Peter laughed quietly, “I don’t think Queen Elizabeth would have said that.” Wade’s hand that was in the air fell to his chest, and his tone changed to humour to hurt within beats, “who said it was that Queen? Jeez, Bambi, don’t get so twisted. What's the matter with your life? Why you gotta mess with mine?” He sang (terribly.)  
Peter laughed again and unclenched his hand from his wallet. “Salt N’ Pepa, really?”

Wade gasped obnoxiously, stealing his hand and grinning wickedly. “Did you say Salt N’ Pepa? Hey, not to exaggerate or anythin’, but I might be in love with you, Bambi.”  
Pink faced, Peter looked over him again, pulling his hand away from Wade’s firm hold. “Bambi?” He asked curiously, wanting to understand how that brain worked, wanted to know each and every secret it held, wanting to understand to curves and the dark places, wanting to understand.

“Duh. Your face was like 0.0 when I first saw you, like a deer caught in headlights, therefore, Bambi.” He declared while slyly leading Peter out the alley and towards the Starbucks that peter had originally set out for. “Apparently that movie was really sad. Never watched it. I prefer thing that…aren’t like that. Peter wasn’t really surprised by the fact he hadn’t watched the classic- since he had already informed him he was very poor in his childhood and couldn’t afford basic needs the majority of the time… Something about his mother, he couldn’t really make out what Wade said when he had mentioned her.

“Oh? How so?” He asked, subconsciously walking to the shop, slightly trailing behind Wade as the height between the two was almost funny. Wade rolled his shoulders back and Peter was almost sure he was purposely showing off his muscled body with how he was stretching. “Well, I like really, really scary movies, shitty romcoms that star Ryan Reynolds, porn, porn staring Ryan Reynolds, or anything that has Chris Evans in it… damn, that is America’s ass.” He seemed satisfied with where his head was, and he pushed Peter into the Starbucks, which was getting busier by the minute.

“What’dya want? I’ll buy. Being mugged, ‘specially with a gun is pretty traumatising.” He said, reading the menu, people turning to look at the man in red. Peter caved in on himself at the extra attention, being Spider-Man, he was used to the looks, however as Peter Parker? Any excess attention he despised.

“No, I can pay for myself.”

Wade patted his head, smiling (he guessed through the mask and all) tenderly, “no. It’s on me.” Some people behind them coughed, wanting them to order, so Peter nodded and said, “Hot chocolate, please.” 

Wade slapped his back, and if Peter didn’t have super strength he would have stumbled. “Awesome!” He said, going to order, and then he blinked a few times. “Hey, what’s your name, Bambi?” He asked.

“Peter.” He blabbed, and then stepped to the side as Wade left the counter and waited by the collecting table. “Cute name for a cute dude.” Wade giggled childishly and tapped his nose playfully, and Peter raised a brow, though a small smile pulled his lips.  
“Aww, your smile is adorable.” Yet again, he tilted his head to listen to the voices (Peter had picked up their names were Yellow and White over the years of knowing Wade), and said, “No, I’m not cheatin’, cause this is playful flirting and he isn’t even dating us!” He exclaimed and Peter’s eyes flickered to the floor, already feeling the judging stares Wade and himself were receiving from everyone. Seeing Peter’s head bow in embarrassment, Wade put his finger under Peter’s chin. “Soz, the voices are being mean again.”  
After grabbing their drinks- Wade got three- they both sat down at the corner booth, Wade overlooking the entire room, and Peter sipped his burning beverage weakly. Peter didn’t say anything for a minute, and Wade began to itch for a conversation.  
“What’s got you in your head, Petey? He asked while he poured too much sugar into his drink.

“Oh… uh… just some guy.” Peter said with a shrug. His eyes focussed on the fourth baggy of sugar that sank into the tea.

“Ooooh, do you like someone? That’s soooo cute!” Again, Peter’s cheeks went rosy, shying away from the teasing. “Do tell, do tell!”

Maybe he could tell Wade? To Wade this was just some random guy he almost got mugged, he didn’t care, right? He would forget within days, wouldn’t he?

“Uh… well, the guy I like is super cool. But like, not ‘I wear leather jackets and sunglasses in an 86 degrees room’ cool- I mean cool as in he cares about people. I think he wants to be seen as hard, but he’s actually a softie...” He shrugged and Wade listened intently, not butting in, allowing Peter to ramble. “But… I’m scared that if he finds out who I actually am he’ll be disappointed… After all, he probably expects me to be like Captain America or something.”

Wade clicked his neck- sixth sugar going in. “Well, the guy you like shouldn’t expect so highly of you. Captain America is Captain fuckin’ America, Bambi. And even then, Cap was a Nazi in some of the issues.”

“He was what?”

“So, not every dude is perfect, everyone is far from it. Examples: Iron Man is an alcoholic suffering from PTSD, Cap only became a hero because he took steroids, Spider-Man tries to help everyone, even if they’re bent with insanity, I hold on to the past in a unhealthy amount, Hulk beats up everyone and causes so much damage, Thor trusts everyone too much. Point being, Pete, everyone is flawed. If the guy thinks you’re gonna be perfect, you need to lay ‘em down and explain they’re delusional.” Deadpool said seriously, and Peter thought deeply for a few seconds. 

“That was… surprisingly insightful.” He said.

Wade grinned, “scratch that, I am perfect.”

Peter laughed.

Wade smiled.

Tenth sugar.

Peter sat on their roof they always met on, swinging his legs, and waiting for Wade. Their conversation had stuck in his brain the rest of the day, and through his shift at Oscorp he was in a haze, debating and thinking. He knew what he was going to do. He was dead set on it, mind made up, and Hell, he was determined. 

Deadpool climbed up the fire escape and onto the roof, wolf whistling. “You're packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back.” He sang and dramatically rolled beside him. Spidey giggled, “Salt N’ Pepa?”

“Yep! Guess someone reminded me of them and now I’ve just been listenin’ to ‘em all day.” Peter glowed. Was that him that had done that?

“Glad to see that wound is better. Wouldn’t want you dyin’ on me, Spidey.” 

The sun was setting, the familiar beams of yellows, oranges, the blow between the shades making the place shine. It was Peter’s favourite time of day, and he looked up and smelled the air. It was peaceful, shoulder against Wade’s, their legs pressed together. Peaceful beside Wade, peaceful around the place, Peter’s mind at peace because finally, he had decided to act on his feelings.

“Wade.” He said, playful mood falling, and Wade’s wicked grin died.

“Yeah, Spidey-Dude?” Peter could tell by the way his body stiffened he didn’t like the new mood Peter had set around them.

“I have… something to tell you.” Wade didn’t interrupt, waiting, not a single breath leaving his nose or lips. “So… for a while, I’ve been thinking. It’s dumb, I feel like a teenage girl thinking like this, but it’s always about… well, you. You. It’s always you.” Peter couldn’t dare to even look at Wade, feeling his body contract and throat tighten as more words left it. “So, I figured I’m bisexual! Yeah, it’s weird, right? Guess I’m… bi now. I like girls and boys. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t think my dumbass would’ve ever figured it out. I’d be like ‘I wonder if having sex with a dude would be good’ and never figure it put.” He swallowed, mouth dry. “Sorry- that was vulgar.”

Wade hadn’t made a comment yet.

“A—anyway… I just wanted to say that I think… I’m in love with you.” 

After a long few seconds of silence, Peter turned a little with the reddest face he ever had, and rubbed his neck. Wade was tense, staring into him, face unreadable with the stupid mask covering his expression.   
“Uhm… Sorry if I made things weird for us. I… just wanted to say.” This was a bad idea. He never should have done this. He should have left his stupid, stupid mouth closed and not opened it because now he had ruined everything he had fought for. Their relationships had rough bumps and edges and twists and turns and hurt and comfort and all for nothing? Just because his feelings decided to act up and he couldn’t control his stupid racing heart. His cage of bones should have kept it contained because it knew the hurt that came with admitting these feelings, the cage of bones should have done better, no, Peter should have done better. The heat that greeted his face when their hands brushed should have just been ignored, dismissed, suppressed. Lying in bed should have been only thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow and not him, because now everything was gone and demolished and destroyed and it was all his fault.

“I love you.”

Peter looked up from the floor, seeing Wade pull up his own mask. Scarred, blemished, disfigured skin, bumpy and cracked. The scars through his lips. The few dark hairs from an old beard he had. Chiselled jaw. White teeth.  
Peter felt tears in his eyes, “what?”

Wade scratched the back of his neck, “I love you.”

A pause.

An eternity.

Peter’s face burned and tears left his eyes, pulling his mask up and pressing his own lips to Wade’s. Fireworks, explosions, celebrations, his body sang, his heart broke from the cage and it was free, he pressed his chest onto Wade’s and Wade kissed back with a quiet grunt.

The sun shone on them, and Peter pulled back and grinned like a mad man. He slid his mask off, and Wade took him in. 

“Bambi?” He asked, removing his own mask.

He was bald. Flawed, damaged skin was covering each nook and cranny of his body, making him seem like a burn victim. Those lips were nice, even with the scars going through them, his eyes were grey and blue, looking shattered and tired, accompanied with eye bags that weren’t subtle at all.

And Peter thought he had never seen anyone more beautiful.

“Yeah. It’s me.” 

They kissed again. And again. And again. They held each other. They did patrol, only with more flirting, with more hand touches and more blushes and more dumb heart tricks. Boyfriends, was what they were, and Peter had never been happier.


End file.
